User talk:LegoFanNexo101
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:LegoNexoKnights101! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vector E. Cramp January 2018 What happened to LegoNexoNights100? That didn't sound cool enough. 1 0 1 has a nice ring to it. I say one o one. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 07:56, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Season 9 Hm. Okay, that makes sense. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:29, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Hello Yeah same I really love Ninjago and none of my friends are into it so I kind of alternate between Ninjago related Tumblr posts and the wiki. Leave me messages too, it's nice to have someone to talk to about Ninjago :) I know it's sad! All my friends talk about these shows I havent watched and when I find something in common with them I'm super happy! I think one of my friends used to like Ninjago. Not sure if they still do. I'll have to check. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 09:22, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Friends This might sound cheesy but are we friends? Because we do agree on alot (morro , morronion ect) XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:04, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Yeah sure. I'd love to be friends! :) LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:06, March 2, 2018 (UTC) YAAAAAY Sorry If i seem like a nexo-noobie (nexo knights noob) I don't really follow the series, my hearts always been on Ninjago. But Nexo Knights seems VERY cool. I want to get a set with Stone Clay and the powered up Jestro XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:14, March 2, 2018 (UTC) I want that too! I currently have my eyes on the temple of airjitzu set. But it's very expensive :( LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:22, March 2, 2018 (UTC) And it'll probably take AGES to build. It took me two hours to build Street Race of Snake Jaguar.... XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:29, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Wow. It probably will take forever. My lava castle took almost a whole day! Luckily I had my siblings help! LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:31, March 2, 2018 (UTC) No one helps me build anymore :( So destiny's Bounty took me 3 months.. ON AND OFF NOT LINKED... XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:34, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Woah, really? That's a long time. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:40, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Yep... XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:46, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Just saying Hi Just saying hi. OverZack (talk) 06:28, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Oh hello! :) LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 06:30, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Blue Crystal Hey. Someone created a page called "Blue Crystal". It seems like something that's not even Ninjago, but fanon. Can you tell them to post that on the Fanon wiki? Thanks. Sure, I can do that. But um....who's this? LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 08:03, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh wait never mind I know now. Also, it's been sorted out. Man I'm late today �� LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 08:44, March 21, 2018 (UTC)